


We live in a twilight world

by dazaimusui1203



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaimusui1203/pseuds/dazaimusui1203
Summary: 「池塘本身沒有改變，池水依舊是我年輕時所見的水，一切的改變發生在我身上。」《湖濱散記》
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *原本打算做為我天能同人創作[往復]一文的番外而已，但寫到後來快比正文長了因此獨立成一篇。  
> *在此破題一下：篇名twilight指涉了故事發生的時間以及人物的年紀，還有向我帥Robert致敬之意(?)  
> *宿命論與自由意志、平行時空

  
空氣清淨機的噪音總是無所不在，細密如煙飆進夢裡。於是他睜開眼睛，轉頭看了一下床頭櫃的電子時鐘，LED螢幕顯示著時間：下午四點三十三分，他必須起來了。  
  
房內光線昏暗，他伸手確認了一下拐杖的位置然後慢慢挺起身體坐在床沿，接著用拐杖小心翼翼地撐起自己，光是一連串動作就足以讓他氣喘吁吁、關節隱隱作痛。「老了就是這麼一回事，剩餘的壽命像你錢包裡一堆剩餘的零錢，巴不得花光免得累贅。」他心裡面想。  
  
電梯門一開就聽到德弗札克的第九號交響曲。他跨過幾個矮階來到一樓大廳，天花板的大水晶吊燈已經被點開了，音樂是從客廳傳來的。當他向左走經過落地窗時樂曲正好來到第二樂章，英國管哀愁的旋律很適合窗外日暮西下的景致，他不禁停下來欣賞一下，庭院種植的雪松隨著風吹掉落了幾片針葉，夏至才剛過沒多久就已經有秋天的味道了。  
  
整排落地窗延伸到一道水泥牆為止，牆的另一面就是客廳，ㄇ字型的沙發擺在客廳中間，後方有一個吧檯。尼爾在正對著他的方向坐著低頭看著手機，聽見拐杖觸地的聲響抬起頭來。  
  
「你今天睡得比較久，害我有點猶豫要不要叫救護車。」長桌上擺了一壺茶和兩盞骨瓷杯，尼爾拿起其中已經斟滿的啜飲了一口。他坐到尼爾身旁替自己也倒了一杯，是royal blend tea的味道，可惜茶湯的香氣已經冷掉。  
  
F&M紅茶、挖苦的語氣還有休閒POLO衫，尼爾真是年紀越大越像個英國人，他把這些吐槽含在嘴裡卻也不甘示弱：「放心，我的保險受益人好像有填你吧。」  
  
尼爾故作炫耀地展示戴在左手無名指上的銀色戒指。

那可不一般的戒指，是五、六顆從他身上取出來的子彈重新熔鑄而成的，那一回任務雖然沒有要了他的命，卻也對他的腿部造成永久性的影響。而尼爾堅持要把那些子彈做成他倆的婚戒，說是「來自上帝的祝福」

「艾佛斯主席第一次主持的內部會議開得如何？」他決定先從比較輕鬆的問起。

「挺順利的。不過，會後討論時他提議是否能改成不要穿西裝上班，」尼爾搖了搖杯底的茶渣繼續說。「或是週五私服日之類的，可惜沒通過。」

「看你笑的．．．我懷疑你讓他當主席只是為了看他整天被領帶綁住的樣子吧。」  
  
老實說，尼爾的外貌除了眼尾多了幾道細紋，原本深金色澤的頭髮有幾處變淡以外，其他地方還保持著青年時的模樣。尤其是海藍色的眼珠，當他開心時仍會波光粼粼地閃耀，雖然他不想這麼陳腔濫調，但除了”美麗”他想不到其他形容詞了。  
  
「．．．不錯嘛，都七十歲了還會用那種眼神盯著我看。」尼爾注意到他的目光後邪氣地揚起嘴角，卻突然咳了起來，他的心瞬間收緊了一下。

「不說這個了，你的檢查報告出爐了嗎？」

「嗯這個嘛，醫生說是肺腺癌第二期。」

「什麼？！怎麼會！你又不抽菸？」尼爾拉住他的雙手安撫著：「嘿嘿──冷靜點．．．我們不是說好無論結果如何都要以平常心看待嗎？」

肺癌，又是肺癌。這幾年全世界罹患呼吸道和皮膚疾病的人數日益增加，有人說是因為食物、因為用水、因為空氣，但沒有人能說得準也沒有人願意承認一件事：那就是地球的居住環境正以前所未有的速度崩壞。

「好啦，現在你該決定一下晚餐要吃雞肉還是牛肉？」每次尼爾想結束某個話題就會開始顧左右而言他。

當他們晚餐吃到一半的時候，尼爾開始談起會議的其他內容。「───現在看起來沒什麼問題，但誰知道呢？惡化可能在將來十年二十年甚至更久，又或者明天。」尼爾知道他無心在聽，於是補了一句「我在說各國間的情勢。」  
  
「其實是能察覺的，如果你仔細看看隱藏在身邊的線索的話。」他心想。  
  
他比誰都清楚世界正逐漸朝向毀滅走去，就像那群人所處的世界。他在人生即將步入中年的階段接觸了那群人，更精確地說是說那群人選了他，並以適當的方式將未來即將發生的事情告訴他，而他原本不相信這種《回到未來》式的情節，直到他們讓他發現到了逆轉機。

從此他接受了來自未來世界的指引；或可說是擺布。  
  
他是他這個世代的先知，而先知總是寂寞的，直到遇見了尼爾。然而就連這件事本身也是未來人設計的一環，因為他們知道他需要尼爾的物理學專業好讓他使組織更完備。但未來人能料到他和尼爾終將相愛嗎？或許他們也不在乎，因為他們認為他──這齣魁儡偶戲的主人翁絕不會脫稿演出──  
  
但他們錯了。  
  
「你的戒指呢？最近都沒見你戴著。」他們躺在床上看書的時候，尼爾問。  
  
「拿去重新打磨了，總覺得有點鬆。」  
  
「那真是稀奇，你戴了快三十年從沒調整過。」尼爾舉起手輕輕搓著他空無一物的無名指。  
  
「說到這，你還記得我們第一次見面的場景嗎？」  
  
「你是說你堵在實驗室門口等我的事情嗎。記得啊，那時候正我趕著要交碩士論文，卻每天有人在我身旁問東問西。最後我受不了說”你要請教別人的專業總不能連一杯飲料都不請吧？”」  
  
「我怎麼記得是我先開口邀請你吃頓飯以表感謝的？」  
  
「或許現在的我們都不是當初遇到的彼此囉。」尼爾打趣地說：「這樣似乎也不錯？」


	2. Chapter 2

凱薩琳．巴頓穿著一身黑衣站在落地窗前望著庭院裡的花團錦簇，黃色鬱金香的花瓣比起旁邊的紫色鳶尾，更能與午後的陽光相互輝映讓她不禁瞇起了眼睛。那種花的花語有很多：財富、名聲、勝利、友誼，但她覺得’’沒有希望的愛”是最貼切的。 

凱特有過兩段婚姻。二十出頭歲就嫁給了富商安德烈．薩托，但內情人士都對這段婚姻的政治目的心照不宣，誰都知道薩托是靠販售某種新型態的強大軍火獲得暴利，但凱特選擇對丈夫的事業不聞不問，因為無知是一種幸福。

然而越來越多的利益牽扯使得種種難堪不再能視而不見，加上薩托愛猜忌的性情不斷地消磨這對夫婦之間的情愛。到最後，只剩她倆的兒子麥斯成了這段婚姻曾經將相愛的證明。

凱特走到客廳點了一下手機，連動的監控系統開啟燈光及音樂，她走到吧檯倒了一杯水然後坐到沙發上。巴哈的十二平均律總是能穩定她的心神，在她被薩托控制的每個夜裡如此、此刻依然。  
  
要她放棄兒子逃離薩托是不可能的。所以當那個男人出現的時候，對凱特來說就像汪洋中的一片浮木，她不去多想那男人接近她的目的為何，凱特甚至認為男人是愛著她的，因為愛她所以要帶著她和麥斯遠離薩托。

「妳最好想清楚，否則我會讓妳終生後悔這個決定。」在她收拾行李時，薩托在後面冷冷地說著。「永別了，安德烈。」凱特舉起右手中指表明了她的決心。那也的確是她和前夫最後一次見面，從那一天起安德烈．薩托從人間蒸發。她一直以為是她的丈夫暗中殺掉了薩托，就像他們那一行處理麻煩事的做法。然而他對薩托的失蹤顯得憂心，或許是擔心事跡敗露，她也不想再追問，畢竟無知是一種幸福。

雖然托爾斯泰說幸福的家庭都是相似的，然而要找到像凱特那麼完美的家庭可能沒有第二個了。  
  
她的第二任丈夫對麥斯視如己出，麥斯也很敬愛這位繼父。而他對她，是在薩托身上從沒感受過的：尊重與包容。

但若要問凱特對這一段婚姻有什麼看法，那就是──即便是跟薩托在一起時也有過那麼一點點恩愛──凱特心中隱約有種感覺：他與她之間比較像是簽下某種契約，他們是一起故意選擇了同一條錯誤的道路的同行者。  
  
牆角的老爺鐘開始敲音報時，時間來到四點。當初他們在南特的某間骨董店就是因為這渾厚的音色才買下它，那時麥斯已經二十歲了，在巴黎讀大學，夫婦抽空從英國找他順道旅遊。凱特很高興兒子無論長相或是性格一點都沒有遺傳到她前夫的特質，正如這法國西部城市的陽光，將前夫帶給她的陰霾一掃而空。研究機械的麥斯似乎發現繼父的事業很符合他的志向，他想要參與繼父的工作。

如今，凱特回想他的一些細微的反應都像是某些線索，但當時的她只是一直勸說：「你得對他敞開更多心胸才是，畢竟他將你視作親生父親了啊。」她彷彿聽見一個無知的女人在旁這麼說著。

麥斯正值充滿理想與抱負的年紀而且躍躍欲試，儘管他並不是很願意但也不得不承認麥斯的優秀。然後某一天，凱特無意間在書房外聽見父子片段的對話：

「他又把運算機弄到手了，那一場爆炸會重演。」是麥斯的聲音。

「．．．你怎麼知道這消息？你不能干預這件事，必須由我來解決！」

「他是我父親，這次，我有義務阻止他！」

「我也要成為尼爾，母親。」凱特永遠記得麥斯離開前對她說的這一句話，因為那同時讓她想起薩托在她背後的冷語威脅。自此她也再沒見過麥斯，就跟薩托一樣人間蒸發。

凱特呆望著客廳想著那天發生的場景──

「事情不該發展成這樣！」他似乎比她更加崩潰，抱著頭跪在地上痛哭，他的反應反而使凱特冷靜下來。她安撫著他，然後懇求他說出一切，包括誰是尼爾。  
  
「過去因公殉職的同僚。」他輕描淡寫的說，凱特在他眼神中看不見一絲漣漪。  
  
已經發生的已經發生，凱特花了好長一段時間適應這個麥斯再也不會回來的現實。在這個現實裡，她承擔了以前的自己無法想像的責任，並同時感到光榮：她是這個世代救世主的母親；也是盡心照顧罹患早發性阿茲海默症丈夫的妻子。  
  
看著貌似柯羅諾斯（註1）雕像的醫生解釋可能是因為病毒感染、腫瘤或者基因，凱特覺得一切可以概括成四個字：命中注定。一開始是偶爾忘了物品擺放的位置、接著是記憶時序錯置，最後連妻子的臉都不記得了。然而，諷刺的是，某個存在他心中的癥結卻隨著病症被他遺忘了，因此一直到他忘了如何吃飯如何呼吸為止，他全心全意地愛著凱特。

「．．．尼爾回到家了嗎？」如果沒有在喪禮上遇見’’尼爾’’，凱特大概只會將他的那句話當作臨終之人的囈語吧。

在喪禮上，那名自稱尼爾的男人偕其妻子上前向凱特致意。那男人年約四十出頭歲，深金色頭髮整理成全後梳油頭。  
  
「其實我和先生只有幾面之緣，他當時到我任教的大學討教工作方面的問題，不知為何我和他一見如故，之後便一直保持著通信往來，他真是個值得尊敬的人．．．」凱特看著那一雙感情豐沛的藍眼睛就明白了丈夫為何會愛上這個人。

「不知道這個人年華老去的模樣，有符合他的期盼嗎？」凱特不禁心想。  
  
──樂曲停止撥放，只剩下鐘擺與她對話。

凱特已經開始想念他了，她只想找一個充滿他氣味的地方待著，於是她走進他的書房，掀開書桌上蓋裡面有一台老舊的筆記型電腦，她的手指輕輕滑過幾乎看不見印刷字的鍵盤，她已經想好要傳送出去的訊息內容。   


潘多拉的盒子已經被打開，但至少必須將希望留給後代。

－－－

註1:古希臘神話中的時間之神


	3. Chapter 3

3.

他一直找不到尼爾的戒指。

醫院裡沒有，家裡各處也都找過了只剩下自己的書房，於是他打開書桌右邊由上數來的二個抽屜。木製支架因為老舊歪斜，要輕抬到某個角度才打得開，恰似一個機關，然而裡面已經沒有祕密要保守，幾乎都清空了，只剩下一枚銀戒躺在那裡，但那是他自己的。

事到如今也沒麼好遲疑了，他將戒指戴回原本的位置，他成為最後的秘密。

天機不可聽說讀寫，但回憶不算洩漏。

他一直以為自己是任務自始至終的主角，直到收到一封來自未來的電子信件。那封信和其他的制式開頭很不一樣，語氣像是個親近友人的囑託，因此馬上就吸引他的注意：

_「我們都是事件的主人翁，所以你應該了解名稱對我們而言並不重要，在什麼『位置』才是至關緊要。_ 」

對方告訴他必須讓尼爾返回過去，他會在某個關鍵時刻需要他。

他早就明白自己一直都需要尼爾：他已經愛上他了，因此他沒有依照信件的指示行事。

他捫心自問這是個自私的決定，卻也是他第一次享受了主宰命運的權利。那他後悔做這個決定嗎？他相信每個世代都會想方設法求生存，而他們的確也

已經盡力了，卻仍無法阻止海水暖化、環境汙染以及資源耗竭。

他站起來拄著拐杖來到臥房，瞥見穿衣鏡裡站著一個憔悴的老人想起了前一天，在墓園的另一側看見的一個倚著榆樹的女人，高挑纖瘦的背影更顯得形單影隻，就和自己一樣。

然而她盤在腦後的金髮卻使他想起尼爾──

一切都是有關尼爾．．．他不願再回憶了。

他放開柺杖然後將它靠在床邊、坐上床沿、躺下蓋上被子，看見擺在床頭櫃的電子時鐘，LED螢幕顯示著時間：下午四點三十三分，聽見空氣清淨機低頻的隆隆聲迴盪在房間內，然後閉上眼睛開始作夢。

\- -

尼爾踏進玄關做的第一件事就是鬆開領帶，並用拎著公事包的那隻手將大門闔上。初秋殘存的暑氣從商務襯衫底下緊貼著他的背部，於是他沿著螺旋梯走上二樓的衣帽間將公事包隨意擱置在椅子上，然後換了一件純白的polo衫。在扣上領口第二顆扣子的時候他已經想好要泡哪種口味的茶。

當他走到樓梯間似乎聽見樓上有細微的腳步聲。

經過大廳整排落地窗時，尼爾注意到庭園池塘漂浮的落葉載浮載沉，像掉進茶裡的餅乾碎屑，或是換個有文學張力的詞彙：象徵。

熱水注入茶壺濾網，茶葉在漩渦裡碰撞然後綻放，深色的茶湯緩緩擴散。要他來比喻，人生的兩極不是夏花與秋葉(註1)；是熱力學第二定律，萬物都是朝著最大熵值前進著，而他不過是這場混亂盛宴中飽滿欲滴的果實之一。

尼爾倒了一杯茶然後陷入沙發之中，染成暖灰色的柔軟牛皮放鬆了他的身體，他的思考迴路依舊運轉著如何將檢查報告的資訊轉化成對方能接受的事實。

「親愛的，因為不正常的細胞增生，我有了惡性腫瘤，我們即將成為新手化療爸媽！」

他覺得自己像個即將宣告自己懷孕的女人，驚喜與驚嚇也不過一字之差。縱然他們曾經有機會，但尼爾從沒羨慕擁有孩子的生活，說來可能膚淺，他是真的很享受這個能不擔心全真牛皮沙發不被破壞的現實。

想法在打轉、念頭走入死胡同，尼爾想來點有助於轉換思緒的事物，他開啟音響撥放器，Bill．Evans(註2)的樂音流溢。

此時他走出了電梯，「我還以為你睡了。」尼爾說。

「新的空氣清淨機運轉的聲音我不習慣，所以起來了。」他揉了一下眼睛。

「來杯茶？」尼爾朝他舉杯示意。

「好。你在看什麼？」他坐到尼爾身旁。

「我們蜜月時的照片。」尼爾展示手機裡的圖片，是華燈初上的小巷弄景緻。

「佩服你把出差當旅遊的正念。那裡是塔林吧？」

「我也覺得私事公辦的老闆真不虧是時間管理大師。你想加點糖嗎？」

「誰叫我們那時忙著拯救世界。不用，謝謝。」他接過茶杯，啜飲一口──

「這也是做我們這一行的小確幸。」尼爾不確定他反諷的是旅行還是茶。

「我們 **總是** 繞著地球忙著那件事。你可曾經想像過，如果我們有領養孩子的人生嗎？」

「沒有。我的人生有你就已經足夠了。」他又喝了一口茶，將那好似經歷過的失落吞下。

這段感情對尼爾而言始終有股神秘感，或許是因為諜報員的身份、又或是他喜怒不形於色的眼睛；欲言又止的神情；臉不紅氣不喘的肉麻話，更甚者，那比自己更了解自身肉慾的愛撫．．．那男人是一面拼圖，即使尼爾花了好長歲月去拼湊仍未知曉他的全貌。

「我被判定罹患了肺腺癌，第二期。」尼爾脫口而出，他的眼神瞬間閃爍了一下。

尼爾又找到了一塊拚圖碎片。

「你的反應比我想像的平靜呢，當初還是你緊張兮兮地要我去檢查。」

「我們不是說好要用平常心面對嗎？」

「或者這不是你第一次聽到這個消息了？你不是這個時間線上的他對吧。」尼爾眨了眨眼睛

「果然瞞不過你啊．．．但這時候的我不是在午睡嗎？」他搔了搔鼻子。

「本來是，但組織那邊臨時出了狀況，說是’’旋轉門’’偵測到異常活動，所以你去了現場。」

「看來是我自做自受。」

「你是要弄巧成拙，不需要我提醒你那些規則吧．．．」尼爾說，伸出手背輕撫對方斑白的落腮鬍觀察著他的模樣，看樣子逆行應該不超過一年，「為何回來？」。

「為了見你，也為了傳遞訊息給過去。」他回答時，深咖啡色的手指與尼爾的交疊纏繞，形成強烈對比。

「你就是學不乖對吧。況且你也到不了那時候的！」尼爾臉一沉。

「惠勒她們會幫我的，就像今天這樣。」他眨了一下眼睛，「況且嚴格說起來，我這也算是趟單程退休樂活之旅，我可是、就像你剛才說的什麼來著？時間管理大師？」聽他一說，尼爾不禁苦笑:「那你想好訊息傳遞的方式了嗎？」  
他比了比手上的戒指：「以一種老派的浪漫。」尼爾雖不知道他在賣什麼關子，依然脫下自己的戒指，「那麼──你需要更多一點的份量。」

他心想，原來如此。

尼爾的手機忽然響起提示音，他看了螢幕之後，傾身吻上對方比自己豐厚的嘴唇說：「你該走了。」

這不過是眾多離別的其中一次，尼爾原本不打算送行卻還是忍不住站起來：

「嘿、你會遠遠地看著我吧，偶爾？」

「你放心，我會的。」他擺了擺手。

「沒有比藍色狂想曲更適合當作此刻的謝幕曲了。」，他們相視的同時尼爾想著。

兩人莞爾一笑。

\- -

「所以這就是你要給我的『信物』？」尼爾捏著銅環尾端的橘紅色吊繩在他面前晃啊晃，酒過三巡的他顯得幼稚。

「代表時間的意義，如果你在逆行中迷失了───」尼爾略為焦躁地打岔，「我知道，鐘擺原理、物理的浪漫。但就只有這樣．．．？」

他以十指交扣了回應，尼爾略顯失望地撇撇嘴。

他當然不會透露這東西是裝在一個蒂芬妮空禮盒裡，然後用目標百貨的購物袋包起來塞在他的郵箱底層，似曾相識的惡趣味。另外，盒子裡還附了一張沒有署名的短箋，內容只有短短一行字───

『愛如死之堅強。』(註3)

－－－－

註1：印度詩人泰戈爾的詩句：生如夏花之絢爛，死如秋葉之靜美。

註2：美國著名的爵士鋼琴家。

註3：出自雅歌八章6節：「求你將我放在心上如印記，帶在你臂上如戳記；因為愛情如死之堅強；嫉恨如陰間之殘忍；所發的電光，是火焰的電光，是耶和華的烈焰。」

**Author's Note:**

> 覺得電影提到自由意志但結尾又是那麼宿命論蠻有趣的，於是就想朝這個方向著手。  
> 【往復】和這一篇雖然敘事角度有異，基調卻是一樣的：他們在無數條命運交叉口或並肩或錯過，無論快樂還是傷悲最終都能置之一笑，因為他們選擇過了。


End file.
